icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda Leveille
| birth_place = Montreal, QC | career_start = 2010 | career_end = | website = }} Amanda Leveille (born June 6, 1994) is a women's ice hockey goaltender that was invited to Canada's Under 18 evaluation camp in August 2011, held in Rockland, Ontario.http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/170168/la_id/1.htm Playing career Hockey Canada At the August 2011 Under 18 evaluation camp, Leveille was part of the Hockey Canada White roster. In an intrasquad game versus Hockey Canada Red on August 10, 2011, Leveille combined on a 1-0 shutout with Kimberly Newell.http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/172543/la_id/1.htm National Women's U18 Championships In November of 2011, Leveille won a Gold medal at The National Women's U18 Championships in Quebec She won three games, with 2 shutouts including a 3-0 win in the final over Team Quebec. She was awarded the Game MVP and following the game was awarded the Goaltender of the Tournament.http://oswh.goalline.ca/news.php?news_id=483545&team_id=57057 Junior "A" (CJHL) In the Spring of 2010, Leveille was invited to three (3) Junior A Prospect Camps (men 16-21). She accepted the invitation from the Nepean Raiders of the CJHL. Leveille was the first woman to participate in a Raiders Prospect camp. She did not allow a goal in six appearances. She was awarded an invitation the the Raiders Main Camp even though she had already committed to Luke Richardson to play in Ottawa with his Lady Senators team in The Provincial Women's Hockey League (PWHL). Leveille participated in the Main Camp and finally allowed a goal after a combined 93 minutes or 8 appearances.http://www.yourottawaregion.com/sports/local/article/858781--who-s-that-girl In addition to playing for the Senators, Amanda participated regularly with the Raiders in practice as a stand in. In September 2011, Leveille played a period against the Gloucester Rangers in a 5-2 win and she did not allow a goal on six shots.http://nepean.stats.pointstreak.com/playerpage.html?playerid=5179664&seasonid=7384 AAA Minor Hockey -Greater Kingston Jr. Frontenacs Leveille played five (5) consecutive years in AAA Boys hockey including the Minor Midget Showcase year in 2009-2010. http://www.thewhig.com/2009/11/03/shes-turning-heads Leveille was also affiliated to the older Greater Kingston AAA teams in each of the last four consecutive years (affiliations to Minor Bantam, Major Bantam, Minor Midget and Major Midget (2006-2010). University NCAA DIVISION I (WCHA) On November 17, 2011 Leveille committed to play women's hockey at the University of Minnesota http://www.gophersports.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/111711aaa.html Career stats PWHL Awards and honors *Top Goaltender: 2011 Canadian National Women's Under-18 Championshipshttp://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/178292/la_id/1/ss_id/170515/ *2010-11 PWHL Selects All-Star Team *2001-02 Esso Medal of Achievement (Most Dedicated Player on the Kingston Ice Wolves: Peewee AA) Personal Her uncle, Jamiee Eggleton, competed in figure skating for Canada at the 1984 Olympic Winter Games in Sarajevo. References Category:Female ice hockey goaltenders Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Born in 1994 Category:Ottawa Senators (PWHL) players Category:Minnesota Golden Gophers women's ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey goaltenders Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Born in 1994 Category:Ottawa Senators (PWHL) players Category:Minnesota Golden Gophers women's ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey goaltenders Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Born in 1994 Category:Ottawa Senators (PWHL) players Category:Minnesota Golden Gophers women's ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey goaltenders Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Born in 1994 Category:Ottawa Senators (PWHL) players Category:Minnesota Golden Gophers women's ice hockey players